respectthepouchfandomcom-20200213-history
Disrespectoids Cartoons
On June 28, 2010, the same day Slow Moe and BobbySue were released, two 2-3 minute long online cartoons about the Disrespectoids were released, and yes, they do speak in them, just in case you're wondering! Each Monday for 5 weeks 2 cartoons will be released, so that makes a total of 10 cartoons. Cartoons *Eggs A La Chuck *Back To Back Madness *Shell Sweeeeeeeeet Shell *Shellhouse Rock *D'oid To D'oid Combat *Luna's Dangerous Liaison *Mr. Peeps Has Got To Go *When Harry Met Chewie *Just Add Louie *She Who Smelt It Eggs A La Chuck We start off with the Disrespectoids at their clubhouse and Chuck The Clucker is waking them up for breakfast. Chuck and Leaky Louie make the other kids breakfast consisting of eggs and juice. While making Boing Boing Betty's egg, a baby chick hatches out of the egg. Chuck tries to protect the chick, but the kids ended up chasing after it so they can eat it, much to Chuck's concern. Back To Back Madness We start off in BobbySue's room where, on a snowy day, they chat online about the fun things they can do. The Sue half reccomends enrolling in a break-dancing class, go swimming, make snow-angels, and go on a date with Slow Moe(Sue has a crush on him). But the Bobby half thought they all might either be gaggy, vomit enducing, or downright stupid and gross. So they instead reccomend not doing anything fun. Shell Sweeeeeeeeet Shell We start of at a blacktop at the park where Whoopee Cushner challenges Boing Boing Betty, Handlebar Harry, Chewie Stewie, Slow Moe, and BobbySue to a slam-dunk-off. Harry, Stewie, and Moe plan to do a slam-dunk trick, but the trick involves Moe being used as a ramp. So after doing the duck and cover method, Moe ends up inside his shell, where he discovers that he has his own bachelor pad inside of it. Shellhouse Rock We start off at the blacktop after the events of "Shell Sweeeeeeeeet Shell". In the middle of the blacktop lies Slow Moe's shell. Moe invited some of the Disrespectoids to a party celebrating Moe's discovery of the bachelor pad inside the actuall thing. But Chewie Stewie ended up causing a mess and racket involving the other Disrespectoids. Then the party gets breifly interrupted by the cops, who got complaints about the loud music and racket coming from the shell. The police officer lets Moe off with a warning. The Disrespectoids then continue with their party. D'oid To D'oid Combat We start off in the Disrespectoids clubhouse where Chuck the Clucker and Leaky Louie are playing a virtual-reality style Street Fighter-esque video game. Louie ends up winning the game. After the game, they find out they trashed the place, soaking it and egging it. Luna's Dangerous Liaison We start off at the park, where Balloona Luna is taking a walk, err...a float, err.....what ever floats your boat. During her.....whatever, she finds a baby porcupine separated from it's family. She decide to take him in, but whenever she touches him, her body parts pop. Then the next morning, when the porcupine tried to give her a kiss, Luna's head popped! Then Luna ended up kicking the porcupine out of the house. Mr. Peeps Has Got To Go We start off at the beach, where Bobblehead Fred and Sandy Mandy are building a sand castle when they see a cat titularly named Mr. Peeps. Mr. Peeps sees Mandy as his own personal litterbox. They both then have a chase scene. After running into a trash can and Mr. Peeps finally caught up with Mandy, Mandy flings Mr. Peeps into a portable toilet. Mr. Peeps finally surrenders. When Harry Met Chewie We start off at a skate park one year ago. We see that Handlebar Harry used to be a boy named Harry Wheeler. He is seen riding his bike looking through the fence at the same park at the tallest and the most awesomest ramp at the park, simply known as The Death Loop. Later on, Harry sees Boing Boing Betty and Bobblehead Fred in amazement and he wants to be one of them. He later accidentally runs over Chewie Stewie. Stewie tells Harry how he came to be. Harry realizes he must do the same. He rides The Death Loop while also running over the pouch. Then Harry screeches in victory over what he has become: Handlebar Harry! Just Add Louie We start off in a field where Chuck the Clucker, Balloona Luna, and Slow Moe are having a water war. Leaky Louie joins in and cheats by using his leaking power. The trio then convince him to use his power for good. So, he goes along doing good deeds for the other Disrespectoids including: becoming a sprinkler for a garden, giving water to racers racing in a marathon, becoming a Slip-N-Slide for the others, and posing on top of a fountain in the park, while leaking water in the fountain, in his underwear! She Who Smelt It We star off at the park where Whoopee Cushner is narrating her life since the transformation, making farting sounds everytime she walks and ruining people's outings at the park. We then see that she has a talent for making music. Whoopee then breaks the fourth wall and tells everybody that she can do more than make rude sounds and to respect her talent and her power. Category:Cartoons